Ever After
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: What now? It's been about fun all this time, but what about that responsibility thing? Will everything change? Will it end? [yet another OshiGaku]


A/N: This is where the standard "I don't know anything about their families" line goes, as well as "hehehe, OH Naughty Pair, I love thee" and perhaps "Let us dine on rubber chickens this evening!" I hope you enjoy this one. It hit me when I woke up this morning, just before I pulled out some ToriShishi fanfiction I printed off. That doesn't really match up, but life is crazy.

Once again, I must promote the Naughty Pair site.

http : // www. geocities. com / oshitari_gakuto 

Take out the spaces...and destiny awaits! Ah, and we need more fics featuring Oshitari, Mukahi, and/or OshitarixMukahi, so please send some our way! (see the fanfics page)

Ever After

What now?

He'd never been one for looking forward to the future. His philosophy had always tended to be "Who cares about tomorrow? I might be dead by then." Except he was alive now, and he didn't know where he was going.

It was time to move on, he knew. Time to grow up, get a job, get a life...Time to leave his carefree days behind him, and go forth into the world.

Hah, go forth and multiply, as someone had so succinctly said. Right, he should go forth and multiply! Marry a woman (shudder) and have kids...that was what most guys did, right?

So why did that sound so incredibly NOT appealing? He figured it was mostly because he was gay, and women were quite foreign creatures; he preferred to stay as far away from them as possible. Most of the women he knew were pretty catty; almost as catty and bitchy as he was, himself.

No, he'd never be able to marry a woman and have kids. He _hated_ kids. They were all snotty little brats and he had no time for them.

This train of thought proved one thing to him: he hadn't changed at all. Was being an adult any different than being a teenager? He wasn't even that much taller. The thought made him want to pout.

What made him pout even more was the fact that he didn't want to have to graduate. School life was easy, and it was quite fun. He didn't much care for the actual school part, but school was where he got to show off his many skills, including his ability to talk dirty like no one else could. That was all over now; he was finished college, he was completely qualified to go out and...do something, or maybe nothing. Maybe he would end up as one of those people who flipped burgers for a living. Well, _that_ was a pleasant thought. He wasn't known for being pessimistic, but the coming years seemed pretty bleak.

Especially since he pretty much expected that Yuushi wouldn't be there anymore. They'd been together almost forever; since junior high, in fact. Most couples just didn't stay together that long, but they got along well, they had lots of fun (in various different ways) and they rarely argued. Well, sometimes they bickered, but that was because Gakuto had a temper and liked to whine about things. Come to think of it, the bickering was all one-sided, since all Yuushi ever did when he started to whine was try to fight off a grin. He seemed to think it was cute when Gakuto got pissed off, which pissed Gakuto off. He always forgave Yuushi afterwards, especially if Yuushi gave him good reason to...which was more often than not, when it came to those two.

Gakuto didn't want to separate from his Yuushi, not after all this time. They'd gone through junior high together, high school together, then they'd gone through _college_ together, and though they were headed off to different professions (Yuushi was such a smart bastard, he was probably going to be the world's scariest lawyer, and Gakuto was probably going to end up as a burger-flipper, because he had somehow managed to get a diploma in business, and he _hated_ business, so what was he going to do with that? It had just seemed like a good idea at the time.)

Now that college was over, though, and the school days were done...he figured that his Yuushi wouldn't be his anymore. He'd probably want to go and explore new places (and new people, since he'd been stuck with the same partner for so long, and Gakuto was dead certain he'd never cheated on him, because he was a jealous little bitch, and Yuushi was _his_.)

Those carefree days were over...and it probably meant the end of their carefree relationship. Adults just didn't live like that, right? The horny teenaged days were through. Life was going to be about more than just having a good time in bed with each other, or torturing other people with dirty talk that grossed them out. There were going to be _responsiblities_ (the word made Gakuto shudder yet again) like actually _working_ and paying _bills, _and...ugh. Why couldn't he stay in college and be Yuushi's roommate forever? That sounded like so much more fun!

It wasn't like he was in _love_ with Oshitari Yuushi or anything. No, love was something stupid and mushy that only stupid and mushy people believed in. It was something made up to give people an excuse to...well, do things that he had never needed an excuse to do. He and Yuushi had never needed to think about that whole _love_ thing, it was all about fun.

Oh, and it had been _so_ fun. Now, it was over.

Mukahi Gakuto...pouted yet again. He was good at that. He'd had lots of practice.

He stared out of his window gloomily. This was the last night he'd be able to sit here and look out that window; the last time he would be able to gaze lovingly at that stupid freaking tree that he hated because it was so godsdamned _ugly_...that stupid tree that he realized he didn't want to be separated from, ever. He wanted to stay with it, and continue to hate it, and he wanted to be the one to tear it down, limb from limb, and cackle over its remains...but no, he had to leave it where it was, and he would never see it again.

Gakuto was not the sentimental type, but he was going to miss the damn ugly tree and all its ugliness.

Tonight was also probably going to be the last night that he got to sleep with his Yuushi. Oh, he was going to miss that so much more than the damned ugly tree, because the tree just couldn't do the things that Yuushi could! Well, he'd never actually experimented to find out if that was true, because it was a _tree_, and he didn't go in for that sort of thing, but he was assuming that an inanimate object couldn't do the crazy things that Yuushi was so good at. He was fairly certain that no _human _out there was as good at the crazy things that Yuushi could do. Ah, he would miss his Yuushi.

Not that he was in love with him or anything. He'd probably move on, after a while. Get a job, get a life, get a wife...ugh, wife. Kids. Yuck.

"Gakuto."

Gakuto turned his head to look at that sexy, sexy body. He tried to keep that look of longing out of his eyes, though Yuushi would probably just interpret it as yet another bout of lust...then again, Yuushi was pretty damn good at reading the emotions he always denied to having, so maybe he should really keep trying to hide that longing.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Yuushi asked. He always tended to sound more curious than concerned about anything. For a moment, that bothered Gakuto. Didn't his bastard lover give a damn?! Ah, but of course he did, or they wouldn't have been together for this long...At least, he cared about the fact that they had fun together. Gakuto didn't want to think about the other kind of caring, because that stemmed into the whole love thing, and he didn't want to go there.

"I was just enjoying the view one last time," Gakuto said.

"You're not looking forward to moving out." It wasn't a question. Damn, Yuushi knew everything. Gakuto hadn't even mentioned that he was going to miss this damn apartment. 

"I always knew it was temporary anyway," Gakuto said. He tried not to sound too sad. He didn't want his Yuushi to think he was going all sentimental or anything, that would have been embarrassing. Mukahi Gakuto was _not_ sentimental!

"Have you thought about where you're going to go?"

Gakuto shrugged. "Back to my parents for a little while. They'll be pissed off to have me, but that's their problem."

Yuushi "hmmed", as was his way. Oh, but he was _sexy_ with his glasses off, peering at Gakuto from their bed with half-closed eyes. The fact that he was completely naked and not even covered by the thin sheet helped a little, as well. Gakuto knew that he'd never get tired of seeing that; but after tonight he probably wasn't even going to be able to see it.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" It was weird, asking that question. They never talked about the future. Yuushi seemed to have the same policy as him; who cared about the future? Well, Gakuto was sitting here thinking about it, but he pinned that on the fact that he was tired, and feeling kind of gloomy. He would be back to his usual self in the morning, with or without his Yuushi. Without...sigh.

"Hm. That depends," Yuushi said.

"On what?"

"A few different things. Whether or not I get a decent job, for one."

"That's a given," Gakuto said. "You have enough brains to get you anywhere."

Yuushi laughed. "That's true enough." He had never been very modest, and Gakuto expected that he never would be. Not that he would be there to find out...he felt another pout coming on.

"What else does it depend on?" Gakuto was feeling especially curious tonight. He also pinned that on the gloomy mood.

Yuushi smiled. It wasn't a smirk, like usual; it was a smile. Those were rare, but they always made Gakuto's heart skip a beat, for some weird reason. He rather liked the feeling, though.

"It also depends on if you're coming with me, or not."

Gakuto blinked. He was very good with words when he needed to be. Except in this case. "Huh?"

"We've never talked about the future, because I know you don't like thinking about it. I think it's time, though."

"The future...?" Could Yuushi read minds or what? He really _did_ know everything! He knew exactly what Gakuto had just been thinking about.

"Are you going to stay with me forever, or are you going to say goodbye to me tomorrow?"

That just made Gakuto blink again. "Here I was thinking that _you_ were going to be the one doing the leaving."

"Oh? Why would I?"

"Well...aren't you bored of me by now? Having the same lover for years doesn't seem your style," Gakuto said. 

"It doesn't seem your style, either."

Well, that was a good point.

"It's not all about fun anymore, though, is it? There'll be responsibilities, and...stuff." He was shuddering again. Responsibilities...ugh.

"There have always been responsibilities," Yuushi said. "You just didn't notice them."

"Like what?"

"Well, school is a responsibility."

"True enough." Gakuto couldn't hold back a sigh. "Things will be different, though."

"Of course they will. Nothing ever stays the same." Yuushi stepped out of bed, and joined Gakuto by the window. "It would be boring if it did. As to what you said earlier, about us being bored of each other..." The famous Yuushi smirk appeared. "You'll never be boring, Gakuto."

If Gakuto were the type to blush, he probably would have. He settled for a snicker. "I'll never get bored of you, either."

Looking into Yuushi's eyes like this felt different tonight, somehow. It felt like they were searching each other's souls...looking into the future.

"Do you want me to stay with you forever?" Gakuto asked. "Or do you want me to say goodbye to you in the morning?"

"I don't know where we will go from here, but I really don't think it would be any fun if you said goodbye," his Yuushi replied.

He sounded so _sincere_ which meant...that he really was. Gakuto had never really seen him with such a serious expression before. 

"Heh, then the fun will continue. I never wanted to say goodbye to you, anyway." That was too close to being stupid and mushy for comfort. No, that whole _love_ thing was overrated, but...maybe tonight, since he'd been in such a gloomy mood, he didn't mind so much...

"Good. Now come back to bed."

"Do we have to go to sleep?"

Yuushi appeared to think it over. "Yes. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, since we'll be moving into my new apartment."

"But I don't _want_ to go to sleep yet!" Gakuto whined. He would have stomped his foot for effect, but he wasn't standing up just then.

Yuushi just did that thing where he tried to hide a smile at Gakuto's antics, which completely pissed Gakuto off. He loved being pissed off, when it came to Yuushi.

When the morning came, it would be business as usual. They would be moving somewhere else and starting a new life; they would be moving on from their carefree days...but they would still have their one-sided arguments, they would still talk dirty and probably gross a few people out, and most importantly, they would be _together._ That was what really counted, even though Gakuto really wasn't the sentimental type or anything.

And when they finally settled down to go to sleep (because of course Gakuto won that particular argument, naturally) and Gakuto snuggled into Yuushi's arms (well, not snuggled, more like _rested_ since he wasn't the snuggly type, damn it!) he realized that maybe the whole mushy love thing wasn't completely overrated, since it could be awfully fun sometimes.

~~~~~


End file.
